Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with limb support devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,451, issued to Spann, teaches a limb support and the like is formed from a block of polyurethane foam having resilient characteristics, capable of permitting the passage of air and being of such configuration as to include a continuous open topped arcuate groove extending longitudinally along the length of the block for receiving, cradling and resiliently gripping the limb of a hospitalized patient to avoid rotation of the limb supported thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,235, issued to Gutmann is directed to an arm support pillow. Briefly, a support device for the arms of convalescent patients for providing comfort and stability and for preventing circulation problems includes an inclined cushion provided with ridges on either side to prevent the arm from falling off and an angled shape to provide stability and comfort for the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,866, issued to Davenport is directed to a leg support pillow. Briefly, a support pillow for the leg and foot comprising a substantially solid foam member, the foam member being of uniform cross-section and having a first support arm rising to a first height, a second support arm rising to a second height, and a support channel located therebetween. The height of the first support arm is selected to prevent sideward or rotational movement of the foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,669, issued to Klein teaches a positioning pillow for approximating anatomic position in lateral decubitus position. Briefly, a surgical support for positioning a patient's lateral thighs during liposuction thereof, wherein the support comprises an elongate pillow positionable between the thighs of the patient such that a respective one of the patient's lateral thighs is maintained in an upwardly-oriented position and abducted from the patients body such that the greater trochanter of the femur of such abducted leg is rotated interiorally and medially to such a degree that pseudobulging of the greater trochanter is eliminated or substantially minimized. The pillow preferably includes a tapered proximal end oriented to be positioned towards the crotch of the patient and a gradually upwardly-extending distal end that defines a top support surface upon which the lateral thigh is intra-operatively positioned. The support further is provide with a passageway formed therewithin and pillow along the length thereof to accommodate the respective other leg of the patient so that the patient may assume the lateral decubitus position while approximating the anatomic position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,057, issued to Santiago, et al., is directed to a lower leg and foot pillow. Briefly, a pillow approximately like the letter P in a prone position with a substantially flat or even top or upper surface that upwardly underlies the lower legs, beginning from the calves towards the heels, of the supine user to relieve stress or leg fatigue from long hours of work, shopping, standing or walking, to improve blood circulation and to help prevent varicose veins. It is made of spongy or resilient material, and covered by an inner overlay as a lining and a replaceable outer outlay as a pillowcase. It is intended for use at home, office or any room or place with adequate space.